nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Child of Beshaba - Sor(11),ASC(10),PM(7),SD(2)
Description Sorcerer 11 / Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep 10 / Pale Master 7 / Shadowdancer 2 The concept here is a very powerful, very annoying Sorceror-based mage with a huge bag of dirty tricks. This build has some things in common with the Guerilla Wizard, but is centered around the Sorceror base class and as such, has access to many fewer skill points due to lower Intelligence score. The flexibility of being able to use metamagic feats on the fly, combined with Hide in Plain Sight, makes for a very fun and immensely capable caster. Unlike the Wizard, which is given a number of extra feats when leveling in the base class, there isn't very much reason to remain in the base class once entry requirements for the prestige classes are met, so as many levels as is practical are spent elsewhere. Since Beshaba's portfolio includes random mischief, misfortune, bad luck and accidents, she seemed an appropriate patron diety. Pros: *Level 29 Sorcerer caster (with Practiced Spellcaster) - this allows level-based maximum difficulty checks on spells, and only gives away one level for spell resistance checks *Discounted metamagic feats from Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep *Hide in Plain Sight with maximized Hide/Move Silently skills *Evasion, practically mandatory for avoiding killing yourself with your own spells *+13 or more to all saving throws with specific spell choices *Extremely high spell DCs for offensive sorceror spells *Status immunities provided by Pale Master *Fun, very powerful, flexible PVE character Cons: *Moderately low hit points, low AC (not too bad for a pure caster though) *Opponents that can detect hiding characters can be difficult *Not aimed at PVP *Some dependence on buffs Character Creation Background: Troublemaker (+1 Reflex save, -2 Will save) Additional +6 saves against Spells due to Spellcraft, and +2 again from Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep feats. Why this race? Humans and Strongheart Halflings both get an extra feat at level 1, which does not require a compromise between Able Learner to avoid wasting skill points, and Spellcasting Prodigy to maximize offensive spell DCs. Other races can be made to work also (possibly quite well!) but will have to either miss out on Spellcasting Prodigy, or be forced to waste a larger number of skill points - or delay the feat progression detailed below and hence delay qualifying for the prestige classes listed. Why these attributes? Since the maximum attribute bonus enchantment that can be placed on an item in the Mask of the Betrayer campaign is +9, there isn't any benefit in taking Charisma to 18 in the long run, as that would leave the character with an odd number (39). Intelligence must be at least 14 for Human, or 16 for other races, to allow enough skill points to maximize 5 skills. Skills Since the bulk of the classes used in this build only get 2 + Intelligence modifier per level, this means 5 points per level (assuming Human with 14 Intelligence). At the end of the build, the character has 173 skill points. This eventually leaves the character with 30 ranks in 5 skills and 21 left over for a 6th; two points are essentially wasted at creation time. The prime skills are: Concentration, Hide, Move Silently, Spellcraft, and Tumble. While Tumble isn't strictly required, it is valuable for the +3 armor class it eventually provides. Since I built this character for the Mask of the Betrayer campaign, I elected to take a conversation skill, Bluff, which got my remaining 21 skill points. An extra two points of Intelligence would make this build a lot more comfortable skill-wise. Consider lowering Constitution and Dexterity to 12 and increasing Intelligence to 16 for more breathing room when distributing skill points. Notice, by the way, that Dodge and Mobility feats have a 13+ Dexterity requirement, so it's mandatory to invest one single point in dexterity during character progression, at level 12 for example. Some amount of Use Magic Device would be a handy addition, although not required. When leveling from 2-6, the character will be limited on how many points that can be spent on Hide, Move Silently and Tumble; at level 7, when Pale Master is added, Hide and Move Silently become class skills, and can be brought to the number of ranks required for Shadowdancer fairly quickly. Tumble remains capped at 1/2 character level. When Shadowdancer is added, Tumble also becomes a class skill and is uncapped. It is only worthwhile to raise it in increments of 10, for the armor class bonus. Spellcraft is only worthwhile to raise in increments of 5, for the bonus to saving throws vs. spells. If you are interested in Epic spells, then be aware that they all have Spellcraft requirements. Concentration may be left at an adjusted value of 24 if desired, to meet the maximum check for casting defensively. Higher skill allows more margin for success when casting while taking damage, but with Hide in Plain Sight, this will be pretty infrequent. Character Progression Note: the main reason for selecting the final levels as Sorcerer base class is to obtain the final +1 DC on offensive spells (level 29). Suggestions for Spells Rather than present a detailed list of specific spells, the following are some general suggestions; keep in mind that any spells that can be empowered and spells that can be maximized are made much more useful due to the metamagic feats from Arcane Scholar. Offensive spells While there are many approaches to spell selection that suit different needs, this build is particularly suited to casting and surviving spells that require Reflex-based saves. Since some of the most damaging and dramatic spells fall into this category, this can work very well. Spells that do persistent area damage are also highly cheesy, and thus highly valuable. NPC enemies that are unable to find the character will perish in a wide variety of tragic and funny ways. The character can break from hiding in the middle of a large crowd of enemies and throw a very high burst damage spell and one round later, mysteriously disappear! Consider: *Evard's Black Tentacles *Cloudkill *Acid Fog *Incendiary Cloud *Fireburst *Greater Fireburst *Prismatic Spray just for its purely random effects Mind Fog is a great spell for preparing your unfortunate enemies for a tragic accident. Since it allows a Will save, but has a lasting effect once it sets in, it works better to allow your enemies to "bake" in it a bit before following it up with some will-based mass annoyance spell like Confusion. Defensive spells Spells that help make you inconspicuous are valuable, as are spells that increase your saving throws and armor class. Consider these: *Reduce Person *Nightshield *Greater Heroism (+4 all skills AND +4 all saves, and bonus hit points to boot) *Superior Resistance *Shield *Premonition *Spiderskin (+5 Hide) Annoying spells There are some spells that, while offensive in nature, don't actually do damage. The following are great spells just for comedy value: *Color Spray *Darkness *Stinking Cloud *Cloud of Bewilderment *Confusion *Touch of Idiocy *Feeblemind Utility spells Certain spells are useful in covering your tracks or getting from point A to B: *Darkness *Identify (no room for Lore skill) *Gust of Wind (useful for cleaning up nasty Stinking Clouds and other cloud spells, as well as making enemies fall down and go boom) *Expeditious Retreat Category:Character builds Category:Arcane Character builds Category:Power Builds Category:Roleplaying Builds